You're Unexpectedly Cute
by Indh13
Summary: Icy Fairies boy band doing a photo shoot. But what the hell Gray doing with those girl's outfits? My very first yaoi fict. So I'm sorry for the mistakes. Two-shot. Gray as uke. Gratsu. AU and maybe a bit OOC
1. Chapter 1

Hi, hi… it's me again, Indh13. This time I try to make a **YAOI**. Yes, a **YAOI** and it's rated **T** for some scene (*ah, and also for the language.) I want to say **SORRY** first. I'm not a native English speaker so forgive me for any mistake in grammar and spelling. And this story might be (really-heavily) **OOC **andit's an** AU**. I'm pretty sure if it'll be OOC. Why? Because I put **GRAY** as the **UKE**. Yes, **UKE**. The **CUTE** and _**TSUNDERE**_ one.

And—actually it's rather awkward for me but—I want to say my great "**Thank You**" to an Author named _**LolyGothica**_. Her fanfiction under-title _**Another World of Fairy Tail**_ gave me the inspiration of Uke-Gray. And… Oops! I didn't review her stories I read because I think it's already too late. **I'm sorry**! (/) So, if _LolyGothica_ happened to click this link and read this I want to say that you're a really good author and thank you so much for writing an Uke-Gray story, something that's super rare in this fandom. I like your story so much =D

***Fairy**Tail***

**YOU'RE (UN)EXPECTEDLY CUTE**

Rate :T|For certain scene and some swearing

Genre :Romance with a (very-tiny) bit of Humor

Pairing :NatsuxGray|Uke=GRAY and slightly JellalxErza

Format :Two-shot

Word Count :2385 (chapter 1)

Warning :ShounenAi/BoysLove/YAOI, Error spelling and grammar, OOC, AU, confusing plot

**DISCLAIMER,**

. . .

**Last Warning** :For you YAOI-hater, please leave. Please don't torture yourself by reading something you'll definitely regret and hate later on. Like other Authors had said, 'Don't Like, Don't Read.' Thank you. *bow*

***Fairy**Tail***

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? THERE'S NO WAY IN THE HELL I'D WEAR THAT _THING_!" a hysteric shriek was heard from one of the studio room in Fairy Tail Entertain Company (FTE Co.). That shriek was from a boy in his late teen with short, raven-colored hair in which soon he shrieked again in pain for a woman with scarlet long hair smacked him on the head with a thin, hard-covered note book.

"No cursing in public, you moron! Are you planning to stain the name of Icy Fairies band?" the red-haired beauty scoffed.

"But Erza…" the latter boy protested to the woman named Erza. "Are you guys seriously want me to do these all?" he asked—almost like whined—while his gaze was wandering from one face to another in the room who couldn't help to hide their joker faces and let out a snicker instead. The boy subconsciously pouted from the reaction he received.

"I've never been this serious in my life. So now, no more protest and go change!" Erza snapped and pushed the pouting boy toward the change room with some make-up artist accompanied him.

***Fairy**Tail***

(*Flashback*)

Morning before, in the Icy Fairies band members' dorm building.

"Boys, let me tell you again about your schedule for today." Announced Erza, the manager, who had appeared an hour earlier in the boys' dorm.

"Yawn… Erza, do you have to do that? You've repeated telling us those hundreds times." Said an orange-haired boy while holding his yawn.

"Loke is right, honey. Why you don't take a bit rest and eat some pancakes?" said another boy. He was the tallest in the group and well-known by his ocean-blue hair and unique, red tattoo across his right face. He seductively pinned their manager onto the wall and leaned down so both of their faces were just an inch away. "Maybe you'd like my morning-kiss for breakfast instead?" He murmured seductively but Erza calmly—and abruptly—smacked his handsome face with her journal. He instantly jerked away while rubbing his poor nose, wincing.

"Way too early for you calling me 'honey', Jellal Fernandez." The manager said monotonously yet tint of pink were vaguely visible on her cheeks. "Beside, just look at your schedule today. I can't even find a time for you to breathe. So just listen to me and get ready!"

The other members sweat dropped as listening to what their manager going to say. Each of them was busy with their own morning-activity such as munching the breakfast, or buttoning their shirt or merely browsing the cyber world with their device.

"First, you're going to have a small meeting with the producer about thing I've told you since yesterday. Then right after that, about ten, we'll depart to studio to take some photos for a magazine. After that—…" Erza explained the schedule one by one. It had been such a routine of their manager. Every morning she would appeared on their front door just to announce the boys about what they had to do for the day. Though, it was a boring speech if they could complain. But they knew that that the way of Erza to show her concern and seriousness for the sake of the boys' career. And of course, the boys surely appreciated it so much.

Icy Fairies was a new-comer boyband in the entertainment world after three years in training. With its five members, Icy Fairies had gained some impressed achievement for the past year. Like any other boy-bands, Icy Fairies also presented to its fans the handsome-and-gorgeous boys who had nice vocals, nice music and cool video clip. In addition, the band members were quite nice and friendly to their fans. It took not too long for Icy Fairies to be a popular and be appreciated very well.

Jellal Fernandez was the 'leader' for he was the oldest of the group. He took the position as main vocalist and sometimes, helped their producer writing the songs. Then Lyon Bastia and Natsu Dragneel were the rapper for the band. Lyon—with his maturity—sometimes took Jellal's role as the leader. In other word, Lyon was a 'vice leader'. While Natsu—with his reputation as a Joker—always brightening the atmosphere, doing some jokes for his band-mates just to entertain them and sweep their boredom and depression away. Next is Loke Calestal and Gray Fullbuster, both of them were vocalist. Loke was a flirty-type of guy and before he joined in Icy Fairies, he had a LOT of girlfriends and a well-known reputation as a playboy. If Jellal helped the producer about their song, Loke would help the editor about something related to design or sometimes about editing their video clip. Loke was talented in design and editing. Truth to be told, he was the one who create Icy Fairies band symbol.

Meanwhile, Gray Fullbuster was the youngest among the group. He was an adoptive little-brother of Lyon and he was treated rather… differently by other members, much like a doll. He was their _tsundere_ (a.k.a fierce) cute doll for he always denied that he was 'cute' and had a rather short temper. He could be all bitchy and violent if he heard people called him cute or girlish. Even in his late nineteen, Gray's feature was much softer than other band members—no, wait; his feature _even_ much softer than any other men. He was tall indeed. But his height couldn't reach the other and his body was the leanest among the four. His skin was abnormally smooth for a guy and his face was too cute for a male-in-his-late-teen standard.

***Fairy**Tail***

Five handsome males plus their beauty manager stepped out of the white minivan. Erza immediately guided the boys into the big building of FTE Co., in front of them. Lyon and Jellal followed her from behind with a bored face. The rest were tailing over the older two boys. Loke only stared tiredly yet amusedly to both his band-mates who were arguing about something for the first time of that day. Natsu and Gray had a habit to argue about a tiniest thing they could find. Sometimes it was kind of amusing. But it wasn't rare either their argument turned to be something very irritating.

A bit information about Gray-Natsu relationship. They were like cat and dog, fighting over anything. It might be just a little brawling but it wasn't rare either they use violence in their fight. Gray's softer feature didn't prevent himself from winning the argument. Though Natsu had stronger physical ability, but Gray would always rely on his brain and sometimes he could be a tricky monster. This habit had been started since the first time they met. At the first sight they could tell that they were like two magnets with same pole, though they didn't know why. Both boys might be like everlasting-rival. But for other whom close with them knew that they were mere bestfriends that had a bit strange way to show their concern toward each other.

Finished with their appointment with the producer, they headed toward another studio room in that big building of FTE co. where some photographers and instructor from Sorcerer magazine were waiting for them. Since here on the mess started.

The five boys were told that the magazine would write their new-updated profile for they would launch a new mini-album soon. For the first hour everything seemed normal. The magazine would take the photo of all of them with different costume, pose and background before interviewing them about certain topic. However, during one of the interview part—where they would answer the questions from fans that being sent to the magazine—they found an interesting request.

'_I wanna see one of them in girl's outfit_'

***Fairy**Tail***

"No, no, no, no way! Why me of all people? I don't want to take the role as a girl!" Gray refused instantly once everyone pointed at him for being the girl.

"Come on, Gray. Is it clear already? You'll fit in girl's dress more than us." Loke said, chuckling as sneaking his arm around the smaller boy's shoulder. Gray immediately shot dagger glare at him.

"Lil' bro, it's a request from one of our fans. Don't you feel honored with it?" Lyon said next, trying to convince his little brother though an amused grin was on his face.

"Feeling honored my ass." Gray mumbled between his breathe. "It's just a crazy request from a freak, pervert fans."

"Act professionally, will you Gracchi? You've been in this entertainment world for years. This kind of request shouldn't be a big problem for you, right?" Jellal patted Gray's head and ruffled his hair playfully. Jellal was always treating Gray like a little kid. The latter quickly shoved the hand away.

"Stop with _Gracchi_! That's gross!"

While the three boys were busy convincing the smallest boy, another boy could only stared from afar. His mind was getting mixed up. _Gray in girl's dress. Gray in girl's dress_. Those words couldn't stop playing in his mind. One side of him wanted to laugh at Gray's misfortune but the other side of him wanted to see Gray in girl's frilly dress so badly. He wanted to see Gray's smooth, milky-white skin was covered by thin and lacy clothes. He wanted to see Gray in short skirt so he could see his beautiful-shaped leg.

Natsu quickly realized his prevented think that made him instantly blushed so madly. The rosy-haired boy tried to sweep away the figure of Gray-in-frilly-dress while covering his now-hot-and-red face with his palm. No one noticed the sudden oddness of the rapper except for the manager of them. Erza witnessed how Natsu turned all red and awkward and she could more-less figured out what was the boy thinking. Erza curved a sly smirk on her face. She had a plan.

Finally Gray agreed taking the role as the girl, with a very big reluctance. Erza immediately shoved a black-purple fabric toward Gray. And when Gray looked at the said thing thoroughly, he let out a horror scream.

(*End of the Flashback*)

***Fairy**Tail***

After for about an hour, someone stepped into the studio room. Everyone turned their head and instantly froze. Jellal was the first one giving audible respond.

"Wow."

"Who are you?" Lyon spoke next. He couldn't move his gaze away from the 'new-comer'. Once Lyon said that, the 'new-comer' pouted and two make-up artists popped behind, grinning proudly and feeling satisfy over their work.

"I'm Gray, bastard! It's embarrassing and silly but it is me. You can laugh now!" the 'new-comer' snapped with the smooth voice of Gray, their youngest band member.

"WHAT?" everyone yelled in disbelief except for the make-up artists who quietly admired their work for the whole hour and Erza who just smiled with the same satisfy and proud.

Gray wasn't looked like Gray anymore. He wore a wig in the same color as his raven hair. Now a long and wavy hair hung down until reaching his back. His face looked a bit different as well. It was covered by a thin layer of powder. His cheeks were given some pink-colored blush. Make-up sure had done something with his eyes because now those 'droopy' eyes seemed bigger, making him looked cuter. Pink and shiny lip gloss was on his lips making it so… kissable.

Loke almost drooled seeing the new face of his childhood friend. Since long ago, he'd admitted that Gray had a cute face. But he'd never expected that that face would be so damn pretty and attractive. Today Loke should admit that the now-Gray was looked cuter than any girl he'd dated. The orange-haired vocalist smirked and fixed the position of his blue-tinted eyeglasses just to make his hand doing something in this awkward situation. He believed if it kept going like this, Loke could turn to be a gay.

Gray seemed uncomfortable with the dress he wore. The dress was frilly and sleeveless in the color of purple with a mid-thight black skirt. Gray wore a pair of long, fingerless gloves that covered his elbow. For the lowest part, he wore a pair of black short boots and thin-long fade-black stocking. Quietly people cursed the existence of the stocking for hiding Gray's smooth skin. But they couldn't protest much too because those stocking also made Gray look hot.

Natsu gulped hard. He couldn't believe the sight in front of him right now. Gray looked so hot and he thought he was started to be aroused right then. Natsu started to blush harder while staring at his rival.

"What are guys looking at? Don't you realize that I'm feeling so damn uncomfortable right now?" Gray shouted and stomped his foot desperately, breaking the silence. At once everyone blinked in realization.

"Who- whoa, whoa… I'd never expected my cute little bro will perfectly fit in this outfits," Lyon commented then hugged his brother for the cuteness. Gray groaned and snuggled in the hug.

"DON'T ever call me cute again!" Gray punched Lyon's jaw, making people snickered for their antic.

"I'll gladly become a gay just to be able to date him, don't you agree?" Loke said quietly to Jellal beside him, winking. The band leader chuckled, agreeing his fellow band mate. Instinctively he turned his head toward their rosy-haired rapper. Natsu was still freezing on one side of the room. Unconsciously or not but his gaze still glued on Gray.

"Alright, boys. Can we continue the job already?" Erza clapped to gain the attention. "Since it will be a couple photo shoot, who will be the male here?"

"Wha? Wait a minute!" Gray blurted out. "_Couple_? _Male_?"

"Ah, haven't I told you already?" Erza (un)innocently blinked her eyes seeing Gray's confusion. "I've talked with the cameraman and we agree that it will be better if we take some couple photos as... yeah, fanservice. And of course, since you're the 'girl' then we need the 'boy', got that?" Erza explained, making Gray's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Natsu." Jellal exclaimed instantly, smirking at the manager. "He will be perfect for the 'boy' role"

The said one's eyes widened of the mentioning of his name while Gray's face turned paler and rather mixed up with horror and disgust.

"What?" shouted both of them in unison.

"Agree." Erza smirked back at her secret-from-public lover for the brilliant idea.

***Fairy**Tail***

So… what do you think about this first part? I don't dare to judge it myself since I'll only give bad opinion about this one ( TT') Anyway, Icy Fairies… as you've read, it's a **BOY BAND**. As I said BOY BAND, it's like a **KOREAN BOY BAND**. I recently like (so much) a Korean Boy Band named **U-Kiss**. Do you know it? Do you know it? My favorite member there (*people call it _bias_, but… nah, whatever) is **AJ** a.k.a **Kim Jaeseop **the Rapper! Oh my… he's so damn cool for me, intelligence, romatic, a song-writer and he had that cute cat-like smile XD! (*but my friend said he is strange. It somehow crushes my heart TT,)

Okay, enough about the blabbering. Now the story. well… I can't say much. I tried to make them in character in this chapter and I think I did it well enough though I can't guarantee about the next part. Again, it's up to readers' judge.

Oh yeah, I tried to make a picture of Gray in frilly dress. Wanna see it? Please copy-paste-search link below:

**Err… seemed like I have some problem to copy the link here. So I think you should visit and search for the name of Indh13 (the one and only. Really =P). I also use that picture as the cover of this story if you haven't noticed it ^**

Too bad I didn't color it since I had not enough time. Beside, I can't use digital media for I don't have the equipment. No, not yet. And, err... my art isn't good enough actually. I still need to learn more.

Thanks for your participation in reading it. Would you like to give me a review so I can find out the bad-and-the-good of my first yaoi fict? *puppy-eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

Hello… I'm here with the final chapter of **You're (Un)expectedly Cute**. Actually I've finished it long ago but I didn't publish it because I want at least 5 reviews for the first chapter (greedy? I don't think so). And since it reaches the target I decided to post this final chapter ASAP. 

So then, firstly I want to thank these reviewers;

**Yaya-Suki**: Thanks for the review dear. Here's the next chapter and I hope it's cute too ^^

**Darkhuntressxir**: Thanks for your review first… And, oh, I've tried drawing it. And if maybe you haven't realized it, that pic being the cover of this story X3

*Anyway, I also don't refuse if someone willingly to draw Gray in girl's clothes. Please tell me if you have one =D. As I've told you, I also drew a picture of it. You can see it on deviantart by the name Indh13, just like my pen-name.

**Guest 1**: Yeah, as far as I know (and remember), I only got 6 story where Gray was the uke =( I hope more yaoi-writers willing to write a uke-Gray story. aww… come on, Gray's also cute if you can describe it well, no? XS Thanks for your review though. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it =D

**Rewinsan**: Yeah! Rewinsan! Yang selalu review di fict Ndh13… thanks for the reviews XD Eniwei, Hidup Uke-Gray! Mari kita kembangkan the culture of Uke-Gray! (nah, lho?) *ehem* So, yeah. I _have_ to make him the youngest to make it easier for me building his submissive-fierce character (uke-tsundere). Yea, it's two-shots in the end because this story has 5k words in total. Learn from the past so I think it's better if I split it into two chapter =) I _do_ like Gray in his cute side. I _do_ love when a character becomes the opposite of their real character. It makes the story unique. Oh, I hope there're more uke-Gray in this fandom =|

**Guest 2**: Thanks for the review ^^

**SullyWullybunny**: You did? Hehehe… =9 And about Elfman. Haha… sorry but he isn't my favorite character and… yea, he isn't 'gorgeous' enough for the band to be honest ^^' Thank you so much for the review though =D Hope you can enjoy this final chapter ^^

**GrayFullbusterfangirl**: Hello there, thanks for your review and understanding about my grammar mistakes =D Anyway, I'm the same way too. Before I read that fic, I preferred Gray to be the seme. But after I read that… everything changed XD! (well, not 'all'. My favorite part is when they worked at the café. Do you remember it? Do you remember it? So much fluff =9) Once again, thank you *blush* here's the next chapter. Hope you can enjoy it too…

Also, I want to thank you for alerting my story (Favorite alert, story alert or even author alert) thanks you so much guys! *r2π*

Well. Now is the story. Enjoy and happy reading =)

***Fairy**Tail***

**YOU'RE (UN)EXPECTEDLY CUTE**

Rate :T|For certain scene and some swearing

Genre :Romance with a (very-tiny) bit of Humor

Pairing :NatsuxGray|Uke=GRAY and slightly JellalxErza

Format :Two-shot

Word Count :2743 (chapter 2-final)

Warning :ShounenAi/BoysLove/YAOI, Error spelling and grammar, OOC, AU, confusing plot

**DISCLAIMER,**

Sadly . . .

***Fairy**Tail***

"Now pin her- I mean, him against the wall. Remember to keep your arm lower so camera can see his whole face. And Gray-chan-…"

"Don't call me 'chan'!" Gray growled slowly toward the cameraman but the guy seemed didn't hear him at all.

"…-it's better if you put your hands on Natsu's chest. Oh, wait, it'll be good if you grip his shirt on the chest part. Show that as if you're going to pull his face down."

"It looks like they're going to kiss." said Lyon amusedly, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"K-K-Kiss?" the raven-haired boy in girl costume blushed at the word. In front of him, his partner also turned all red but decided to keep calm.

"Look at the camera and put on a cold expression, don't smile." The cameraman gave the instruction, ignoring the statement Lyon gave and the sudden uncomfortable of his models. Gray shot the cameraman his sharp gaze as if saying that he couldn't believe what the cameraman ordered them to. Meanwhile, Natsu was hesitant to what to do next. He—honestly—didn't mind at all about the pose but Gray's angry glare and exasperated expression making him afraid to take a wrong move, even the slightest one.

So in the end, after another long convincing, Natsu and Gray finally agreed to be the 'couple'. It was an advantage that Natsu was taller than Gray so both of them looked like a real couple. Erza even almost lost her cool for she was so exited seeing a _yaoi_ scene for real from two gorgeous boys.

"Let's get this over fast." Gray murmured then reluctantly reached for Natsu's shirt and gripped it tightly. "My feet are getting cold. I don't believe girls can keep wearing short skirt everyday." Gray complained sarcastically. Natsu saw his companion moved his feet uncomfortably. Natsu slowly gulped and stretched an arm forward.

"Suck to be you, ice-freak." Natsu murmured, trying to melt the awkwardness with some tease or mock but failed miserably because he was too nervous.

Because Natsu had to lower his stretching-arm, then subconsciously his upper body being leaned forward toward the smaller boy. Gray unconsciously blushed for the sudden closeness but Natsu and the other seemed didn't notice it.

"Lean your face down too, Natsu-san. As close as possible." The cameraman instructed again.

"What?" Natsu blinked in disbelief and he could feel Gray flinched. Their current position was the closest gap they'd ever been. How close the cameraman wanted exactly?

From the corner of his eyes, Natsu saw his fellow band mates plus the manager smirked or even chuckled at both of them. Natsu let out a throaty growl toward them and shot them with don't-you-guys-dare-mentioning-about-it-later look. However, soon Jellal playfully mouthed a, "Let's see…." An invisible angry vein popped on the rosy-haired boy. And Gray seemed didn't notice the mute communication among his group.

"Just hurry up! I don't want to be in this silly costume any longer!" Gray gritted his teeth impatiently.

"You start to act like a pervert here, snowy." Natsu hissed exasperatedly.

"Remind me to give you a good, hard punch later, lava-brain!"

Rolling his eyes, Natsu leaned his face down. Close enough for Gray to feel the taller boy's breath. Gray couldn't help but blush. He unexpectedly liked it. The closeness, the scent, the warmth. He just realized how muscular Natsu's body was. How nice he smelt, no matter if it was because his cologne or else. And Gray was intoxicated by how hot Natsu breath was and how it smelled.

'_GODDAMNIT! Wake up Gray! It's Natsu for God's sake!_' The raven-haired boy yelled mentally. Why did all of a sudden he find that Natsu was very attractive?

"Look at the camera, idiot." Natsu whispered, seeing how Gray froze still staring at his shirt. He had no idea whether he was seeing thing wrong or not. But, was Gray blushing? Why did he anyway?

Gray blinked as he was falling into the earth again. Swallowing hard, he abruptly put on the right expression and turned toward the camera. Natsu quietly admired Gray's talent in modeling. The expression Gray wore when seeing the camera was totally different from the one a minute ago. Before joined in Icy Fairies, Natsu was working as a teen model. From the experience for some years back then he could tell the quality of being a good model. Though Gray admitted that he'd never been a model before but Natsu knew that Gray passed all the qualities. He was a talented, natural model.

One photo was successfully taken. The 'couple' had to take some picture more. The next one the cameraman wanted Natsu to hug Gray from behind and rest his chin on the 'girl's' shoulder. Gray shivered a little when Natsu put his chin on his shoulder and feeling the rapper's breath tickling his exposed neck. While Natsu was kind of feel secure hugging the smaller body. Despite the uncomfortable, for their professionalism, they surrendered for another pose.

Meanwhile, on one corner of the room, the rest of the band member could only stare. Their manager, Erza, was covering her nose with a tissue. Red stain was seen on the white fabric. Jellal next to her was kindly holding the tissue box. Lyon glanced at the manager and breathed a, "Pervert" While the youngest among them stared at the photo shoot activity in envy.

"Oi Erza, is it just them who'll take the photo?" Loke asked finally.

Erza briefly stared at the orange-haired boy before wiping her nose clean and smirked slyly. "Oh, don't worry. You guys will get your turn as well."

"Really?" Loke and Lyon exclaimed in excitement. They could imagine that they would be taking picture with their cute-boy like Natsu did.

Erza didn't take her time and immediately launched to some place and came back with another dress and wig. She was being followed by two enthusiastic make-up artist from before. Erza threw the dress and wig to Loke.

"Wear that and you'll be the next couple with Lyon."

"WHAT?" Loke and Lyon shouted spontaneously, wanting to protest and complain but stop immediately when seeing the deadly glare of their manager. They knew well the meaning of that look; 'Do-not-protest-and-just-do-it-or-I'll-beat-you-into-pulp-later'.

Sighing, Loke stared at Lyon in defeat, "I don't want to be a gay with you."

***Fairy**Tail***

Gray slump his body on a chair inside the changing room. He had removed the wig, make up and changed the clothes into his original outfits. He didn't know what happen to him but, he felt so restless. His head felt hot, cold sweat were running through the pores of his skin and his heart was beating painfully. It happened just because he was thinking about a certain rapper.

He stared at himself from the mirror and rested his hands on the table in front of it. He looked so… messy. Face red and covered by a thin layer of sweat, bang damp. He looked like a sick person though he knew well that there wasn't any problem with his health. Again, it was because of the thought about that rosy-haired boy. Though, Gray—with all of his stubbornness—didn't want to admit it.

His photo-session had been over minutes ago. And right now was Loke-Lyon's turn. Gray decided to immediately make his escape and changed that itchy-frilly-chilling-exposing clothes into something else more proper. He recalled what he did with Natsu back then and automatically blush adorned his cheek. He bit his lower lip, thinking and gripped the chest area of him, feeling how his heart beating abnormally faster. Colorful feelings were gathering in his mind, making him confused which one was the dominant, nervous, angry, happy or excited.

'_Damnit! What's happening to me?_'

Without he noticed it, the door behind him cracked open, revealing no one than Natsu Dragneel. Natsu saw Gray's state and the first thing that crossed in his mind was, '_Is he sick?_'

"Gray, you're okay?" Natsu asked and closed the door behind him. The latter looked up and all of a sudden his face turned red. He tried to hide it from Natsu but failed.

"Hey, your face is all red. Are you sick?" the rosy-haired boy asked again in worried. He walked closer at the same time Gray back-facing him.

"I- I'm okay, dimwit! It has nothing to do w- with you anyway" Gray lied.

"Really?" Natsu raised an eyebrow, disbelieving what the smaller boy said.

"What are you doing here?" Gray asked sharply, still trying to hide his face though it was all in vain for Natsu still could see it through the mirror. Natsu shrugged.

"Changing."

Gray gave no reply. Seeing that, Natsu nonchalantly moved to get his own clothes. Gray silently watching through the mirror and unconsciously blushed seeing the toned-body of Natsu when he removed his upper clothes. He'd never realized how… attractive Natsu's body was despite being his dorm-mate for a year. And deep down, he urged to touch those muscles with his own hand.

'_What the fuck!_' Gray yelled to himself mentally, blinking and suddenly blushing from the thought. '_What's with me today? Pervert brain!_'

"Seriously, are you okay?" Natsu's voice interrupted the 'mental-fight' in Gray's mind. Natsu had done changing and attracted by the way Gray acted, which was so strange for him.

"Honestly, I don't know." Gray answered finally.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll surely laugh at me. So what's the point me telling you?" said Gray sarcastically.

"Aww… c'mon. It won't be hurt to just telling me, right?" Natsu whined. He hated secret.

"Shut up, bastard. Once I said I don't want to, then no!" Gray said sharply and started to walk toward the door. But before his hand could reach the door know, a strong hand gripped his other wrist tightly, making the latter winced.

"You're troubled." Natsu stated. The other snorted in sarcasm.

"Glad you know it. Now let me go." Gray tried to shove the hand away but to not avail. Natsu was way stronger than him.

"No, I won't. Not until you tell me what's troubled you."

"Why you—…"

"You have been like this since the photoshoot. Does it has something to do with that?"

"…"

"Well?"

"It's nothing, you deaf! Now stop sneaking your nose into someone else's business and leave me alone!" Gray shouted and tried to shove the hand again. It worked this time. Gray withdrew his hand but to his surprise, Natsu attacked another part of his body. Harshly, Natsu grabbed Gray's shoulder and pinned him against the closed door. The smaller boy flinched in pain.

"What's troubled you?" Natsu repeated his question, more like demanding.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" Gray demanded sharply. The rapper just stared intensely at the other's eyes.

"Because I do care of you." Natsu said truthfully. Gray's eyes widened for the sudden confession. He unconsciously bit his lips and lowered his face.

"You make it harder for me, you know that, jerk?" Gray murmured slowly and felt that Natsu's grip on his shoulder loosened.

"What do you mean?" Natsu frowned confusedly. Suddenly he felt Gray grabbed his collar harshly.

"This is what I mean!" Gray groaned and angrily pulled Natsu's face closer to him. Until finally their lips met.

It took Natsu by surprise. He felt almost nothing except for the tender, cold lips that were glued firmly on his, and he had no idea to what to do about it. Gray's grip didn't loosen even a bit. The raven-haired boy slipped his tongue out and slowly caressed the other's lips, teasing. Natsu groaned for the move and let his guard off, his mouth opened, giving Gray a way to insert his tongue in. Gray's tongue searched for the other tongue to ask it dancing. Gray was dominating the play.

Instinct took control of Natsu's body finally. The rosy-haired boy moved his hands, from Gray's shoulder to his waist and to the back of his head. He hug the smaller boy's waist with one arm, bringing him closer while his other hand tilting the boy's head. Now Gray's face was in the right angle so Natsu could savor the other's mouth easily. Gray moaned when Natsu attacked back. Natsu's tongue took over the control and now it was him who played with Gray's tongue instead. Natsu was the one dominated now.

Out of breath, both boys broke the kiss in reluctance. Panting, Natsu stared at the shorter boy but the latter kept his head bowed. Natsu could tell that Gray was blushing madly by looking at his ears. But, he was too nervous and the situation was too awkward for him to find it funny. Beside, he was completely sure that he was in the same condition as Gray. Natsu felt his face heated.

"What's the meaning… of this…?" Natsu murmured.

Gray rested his temple on Natsu's toned chest for support. "You sure are an idiot, aren't you?" Gray murmured softly. "What's kissing mean for you then?"

Natsu gulped. He knew. He then tightened his embrace around his band-mate.

"We both are male." He mumbled and rested his head on the boy's shoulder like what he did at the photoshoot session. Again, Gray shivered at the contact.

"I know. That's what making me confused." Gray shook a little and tightened his grip on Natsu's shirt. "Of what we did earlier in front the camera, making me realize about something. When I seeing you, my heart beats painfully hard, my face suddenly turns hot for no reason and, despite all the impact I receive for seeing you, I- I can't dart my gaze away from you."

"There's no way I feel that way to you. It was fucking confusing!" Gray growled angrily.

"What if…" Natsu started, whispering. "What if I tell you that I'm also feeling the same way? Will you keep saying that it's confusing?"

"What?" Gray lifted his face up, his eyes widened.

"At first I don't want to admit it. I don't want to admit that actually I'm feeling the same way as you're toward me. I want to be by your side, being closer than any bestfriend should have." Natsu said gently while cupping Gray's face with his hands carefully.

"But when I realized it, I'm… afraid to say it out loud. Afraid if it could ruin the friendship we've made until now. And I don't want that to happen." Natsu chuckled without humor. "Guess that I was afraid of nothing."

Before Gray could spit any word, Natsu brought his face closer and for the second time their lips met. Gray's eyes rounded in surprise. Natsu gently nibbled Gray's lower lip, making the latter let out a soft moan. Natsu's tongue then entered the other's mouth, making Gray gasped but still kissing back.

"If your words earlier could be considering as a confession… could it be the answer of your confession?" Natsu said against their lips that slightly apart. Gray blushed and by seeing the seriousness in Natsu's face making it hard for him to not blush harder from embarrassment.

"I- yeah," Gray nodded slowly. He felt Natsu's lips curved into a smile and in no time, the smaller boy was being hugged by the rosy-haired boy. Again, Gray gasped.

"That's great!" Natsu cheered. Though he couldn't see his face directly but Gray could somehow imagine a goofy grin plastered on his soon-to-be lover's face.

"But, will it be okay?" Gray muttered. Natsu raised an eyebrow, confused. "We both are male. This kind of relationship… I don't think people can accept it easily. What about our band? Erza? Fans?"

Natsu stared at the anxious Gray for a mere second before breathing out in relief. "So what?" Natsu stated, making Gray blinked in surprised and bit confusion. "It's our decision. People will understand us, they'll surely accept it. In addition, about Erza… come on, she's a _yaoi_ fans remember? She will be very excited about this instead. Just believe in me, okay?" Natsu continued, showing his usual toothy grin.

"But if you keep thinking like that, if you're not ready to tell the world…" Natsu added after seeing the uneasiness of Gray. "…then let it be our secret. Let's keep it from anyone else."

"Sounds good to me." Gray smiled. It was clear that he was happy with the idea.

"Of course it's a brilliant idea. It's from the great Natsu-sama after all…" Natsu stated playfully before peck Gray on the lips.

"…my cute boyfriend."

***Fairy**Tail***

Finally… The End.

So, what do you think, readers? Is it good? Is it bad? Is it fluffy enough? Is it too OOC? Yeah, I'm sure it's OOC, especially Gray. I'm aware that Gray usually kept his feeling from other people. He wasn't easily talk about it to other people, especially Natsu (⁰∆⁰)ґ

Anyway, is the ending cheesy or lame? Is it… unfinished? Hahaha… if so, I'm sorry then. I'm thinking about making a sequel but… lemme re-think about it. I have no idea for the sequel at all, that's why (^^)v *peace*

Before you leave, could you please leave a review? *super-big puppy eyes*


End file.
